i feel like that
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: the fireworks disappeared and the butterflies died. - kitty/marley/jake AU


**First time writing F/F. Sorry if I'm offending anyone or if you don't agree with this content!**

* * *

_I've tried to write__  
__The perfect song__  
__But everytime I do I feel like__  
__It just comes out wrong__  
__I've tried to find__  
__The perfect words__  
__I'm still out there looking for__  
__The ones that you deserve__  
_

_Jason Walker – I feel like that_

* * *

It's been a seven months into the semester and _Glee Club_ had gained a few more numbers. When it had reached 14 members, Schuester had refused anymore auditions as it was hard enough to balance the solo's between everyone.

For Kitty, things were neither bad nor good. She hadn't lost her popularity but she hasn't exactly been getting everything she wanted anymore. Or more like _anyone_.

She understood-she really, _really_ did. But if Santana Lopez, the legendary _HBIC_ had admitted and accepted the way she felt about her best friend then why was Marley pretending that the blonde cheerleader's feelings were unrequited? Being scared was one thing, but completely rejecting her nature? Kitty didn't like that.

She could see it now, her serenading Marley and having her leave Jake's side to become her leading Lady. Except, the only other thing that she wanted more than Marley was her happiness. And Jake provided that.

She hated to admit this (she _did_ at the beginning, now, she just felt used) but when Jake and Marley had broken up for the first time before Christmas, Kitty had let the brunette cry on her shoulder. She let her vent and she held her through the night as she cried out her misery.

A few days later, Kitty would constantly stand in Jake's way when he had been trying to apologise to her. Only _then_ did she realise that she wanted Marley all to herself all along. Her heart was so ahead of her head in the race that she hadn't realised that not only was she hurting herself for never being able to have Marley, but because she was keeping Marley from _truly_ being happy, back in Jake's arms.

To the outsiders, it almost looked like Kitty was fighting Marley for Jake (the two had a fling back when school first started and the first time he broke Marley's heart) but in reality, she was battling Jake without meaning to. Instead, when she truly _did_ give up on her idealistic idea of riding off into the sunset with Marley, she fought her feelings.

And it didn't work.

So two weeks ago, when Kitty had finally snapped and quit cheerios when her coach wouldn't stop bothering her about her weight, she went over to Marley's apartment and confessed her feelings, unknowingly spilling her guts without realising that her Mom was out and Jake was just in the bathroom, having heard everything.

Marley stood stunned, gasping at her semi-friends confession for a few minutes until Kitty couldn't stand it and ran out, embarrassed and hurt. She hadn't exactly expected a hug (or even a kiss for that matter) but Marley not being able to say anything signified her not returning her feelings.

After getting back together with Jake for the trillionth time, Kitty truly did give up.

Until a few days ago, when their Glee Club teacher had forced them sing together did she really see Marley hesitating.

It had just been them, sitting alone in Kitty's pink bedroom filled with cheerleading trophies and pageant crowns. The two hadn't spoke in a while, and Marley looked like she had swallowed something nasty whenever she looked at Kitty.

Except when Marley had sat next to her on her bed and kissed her.

It was everything it was supposed to be. Fireworks exploded and butterflies wafted erratically around in her stomach. Her heart beat faster than it ever has before. It was _perfect_.

But too soon, Marley had pulled away and she looked guilty. It wasn't the first time she had cheated on Jake (the bruise on Sam's left cheek was still visible even though it's been weeks) and the brunette wasn't so innocent either towards affections so Kitty had no idea why she was suddenly rejecting her.

"That was a goodbye," She whispered and Kitty's heart dropped. The fireworks disappeared and the butterflies died.

It all made sense now. Why Jake hadn't worried about his competition. Why Unique had sent her a pitying look. Why young-Jesus had hugged her and told her everything would be okay and that even though he was taught that homosexuality was wrong, he would always support her.

They _all _knew.

"Jake knew, didn't he? That you were going to do this," Kitty snapped, standing up. "You're choosing wrong, Marley and we _both _know that. Jake won't be by your side forever. He's proved _that_ more than once."

They both knew it. But Marley really _did_ love Jake even though he wasn't exactly stable in relationship. He made mistakes (a _lot_) and the brunette usually wondered why it was so hard for him to stay faithful to her but she didn't question him. She had done much worse with Sam on Christmas Eve.

* * *

It was evident, of course. The way they were sitting apart made everyone realise that Kitty had lost to the school's old new bad-boy.

Jake wasn't smug about it but he didn't look sorry either. As soon as he sat down, he shielded Marley with his body and put an arm around her, not even glancing once at the blonde ex-cheerleader.

Kitty's heart dropped, for the first time admitting failure.

* * *

**Oh god, that was truly horrible and plot-less and even though I kind of dislike Kitty in the show, they kind of remind me of Faberry in a way. Review?**


End file.
